Return to the Garden of Eden
by ajfankeith
Summary: A one-shot update to the story 'Prodigal Son'. Aaron's brother has settled down with his lover Franco and, like Jackson did for Aaron, the right man has turned his life around.


Return to the Garden of Eden

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

The sun was much too hot to sit out sunbathing, so Aaron had retreated to the shade of a large parasol. He lounged on a sun-bed with just a pair of Speedos to cover his modesty. Jackson returned from the ice cream vendor and took in the gorgeous sight of his husband, looking tanned and relaxed as he snoozed on his recliner. Jackson wondered if he would ever tire of the sight of Aaron's fit body and handsome face, but he decided there and then that he could stare at that vision forever and a day and never become blasé about it. It also occurred to him that he would never get enough of gazing into his husband's beautiful blue eyes, although they were not on display at that moment as Aaron was wearing sunglasses.

"Here's your lolly," Jackson said as he approached, shaking Aaron out of his reverie.

Aaron took the ice lolly from his husband, "Thanks, babe," he smiled at Jackson, who was wearing a tight pair of swim-shorts and an unbuttoned short-sleeved floral shirt. Aaron found Jackson's scantily-clad, tanned figure just as alluring as Jackson found his.

Jackson flopped down on the lounger next to Aaron's and began licking his own lolly, mindful that otherwise it would melt quickly in the heat, "I can't believe we've been here for a week," Jackson mused, "It only seems like yesterday that we arrived on the plane."

"I know, doesn't time fly when you're having fun," Aaron chuckled, he was content and happy and he knew that his husband was largely responsible for that.

"I'm glad we came back to the villa for our anniversary," Jackson smiled at his ever-loving, "One year gone already, eh...and they said it would never last."

"Yeah!" Aaron had a smirk playing around his lips, "Just shows how much _they_ know, whoever they are. Mind you, I'm glad you managed to get that double bed into the villa to replace those singles, otherwise I might have had grounds for divorce."

"You're sex-mad, you!" Jackson teased his husband.

"Hark who's talking," Aaron retorted, "You've wanted your wicked way with me every five minutes since we've been here."

"Not EVERY five minutes...even I can't keep up that sort of pace!" Jackson chuckled.

"So, you don't fancy it right at this moment then?"

"I didn't say that," Jackson had a wicked glint in his eye as he looked Aaron's almost naked frame up and down, "I'd better change the subject, otherwise I'll have to walk across the beach holding a folded towel in front of me!"

Aaron did not reply and looked pensive. Jackson picked up on Aaron's sudden thoughtful interlude, "What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about when we go home," Aaron looked disappointed that they would soon have to travel back to England, "I promised my Mum that we'd go with her to Eden and Franco's housewarming party."

"So?"

"Well, you know I barely speak to my little brother, I'm not looking forward to trying to make small talk all evening. He's never been my favourite person on the planet."

"You'll be OK. I'll be with you and anyway, I can talk for England when I get going. In any case, isn't it about time that you made more of an effort with him...he's not put a foot wrong since he took up with Franco."

"That doesn't change the fact that he once lied about you and stole money from the Woolpack."

"I know," Jackson was in a forgiving mood, "But he's paid the price for his wrongdoings, can't you just cut him a bit of slack for once? He's buckled down to his gardening job and doesn't get into trouble anymore."

"Yeah," Aaron laughed, "Who'd have thought he had green fingers! Light fingers maybe..."

"There you go again!" Jackson rolled his eyes, "Never a good word to say about him! Franco has really calmed him down. I'd like to think I did that for you once upon a time. I bet you wouldn't like it if people still referred to all your past misdemeanours!"

Aaron thought about it. It was true that he had been a bad boy in the past and that Jackson had literally turned his life around. It was also true that he would be less than pleased if other people judged him on his past, instead of the person he had become. "I suppose I should give him a chance, shouldn't I?"

Jackson had to smile as, even now Aaron sought his advice on the correct way to behave, "You know the answer to that question, babe, without having to ask me."

Aaron took his glasses off so that he could make proper eye contact with his husband, "OK. We'll go to the housewarming, but if my darling little brother gives me one bit of grief..."

Jackson stopped Aaron's flow, "I'm sure he won't, not now. Anyway, can you have a housewarming in a flat?"

"Dunno, I suppose it's really a flat-warming. I think it's on the tenth floor or something. They've got a balcony overlooking the river."

"Just don't go pushing Eden off it while we're there!"

Aaron had an innocent look on his face, "Who? Me?"

Jackson had to chuckle, he knew Aaron inside-out and his 'butter wouldn't melt' expression always made him smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

On their last night in their villa on Formentera Island, Aaron and Jackson were lying on their double bed, both completely naked. The air was still warm and they were more comfortable without clothes, although their nudity was not solely down to the temperature. They had just made love and had lost count of the number of times that they had done so in their bed in 'Hazel's Retreat'. It had been Jackson's idea to give the villa his mother's name, as she had gifted it to them in the first place. Aaron had been in total agreement when Jackson suggested fastening a little name plaque to the outside wall as he was also forever grateful to Hazel for giving them their little bolt-hole in the sun. The villa had become special to both of them. It was the place where they had spent their honeymoon after being the first gay couple to marry in the church at Emmerdale. It was also the place where they had returned to for their holiday and now their first wedding anniversary. Aaron had never been a true romantic, but even he had become attached to the place and recognised that it held a special place in his heart. He associated the villa with happy times and being with his beloved husband.

As for Jackson, in his mind the villa was 'their place': a special little building which defined him and Aaron as a couple. They had made meals, made a home and made love, all within these four walls. He had a cheesy grin on his face and Aaron looked at him quizzically.

"You look like the cat that got the cream!" Aaron teased his other half.

"That's because I am," Jackson replied, "I could never have believed that I could be this happy. You've made my life complete, Aaron, and I love you so much."

Aaron grinned at his husband, "You soft lad!" he always liked to wind Jackson up, but he was feeling the same way, deep down, and needed to express those feelings, "I love you too, babe."

They kissed and Jackson rubbed noses with the love of his life, "I wish we didn't have to go home. I don't want to leave our island in the sun."

"Well, we both have to work and, anyway, this place wouldn't be special if we lived here all the time. It would just become ordinary and commonplace."

Jackson looked deep into Aaron's heart-stopping blue eyes, "That's very profound...for you!"

"You cheeky sod!" Aaron laughed, "I can be quite 'deep' when I want to be."

"I know," Jackson wiggled his eyebrows comically, "My insides are still tingling: I know how 'deep' you can go!"

Aaron chuckled, "Trust you! There's me getting all philosophical and all you can think about is rumpy-pumpy!"

"Can you blame me? I don't know whether it's the heat, or this place, but I want you all the time, babe. You turn me on like mad!" Jackson lunged at Aaron, not that it took much of a lunge, and they once more fell into a lover's embrace.

"You turn me on too," Aaron managed to say before Jackson's lips crashed into his again.

xxxxxxxxxx

All too soon, Aaron and Jackson returned to cold, rainy Yorkshire. A few days after the end of their holiday, they accompanied Chas, as promised, to Eden and Franco's flat for their party.

Franco answered the door, "Welcome, all!" the beaming smile on his handsome face lit up the room.

Eden offered them all a drink and they all sat around in the spacious lounge with their glasses in hand. Aaron was quite impressed, he had expected a pokey, dark, high-rise hovel, yet Eden and Franco's apartment was light and airy, with large glass doors leading onto a balcony. It was tastefully furnished and nicely decorated. The party was not as Aaron had expected either, with only the two hosts plus himself, Jackson and Chas present. With the table laid for a meal, it was obviously going to be more of a dinner party.

"Come and look at my geraniums, Mum," Eden said proudly, as he dragged his mother out to some flower pots on the balcony. Aaron and Jackson followed, to show an interest in Eden's new-found career as a gardener.

"A pity you haven't got a house with a proper garden," Chas observed.

"Have you seen the prices of houses round here?" Eden remarked, "Anyway, I have enough gardening to do with other people's places. My boss said he's impressed with my horticultural skills. You never know, I might start my own business one day."

"Good for you," Chas smiled at her younger son, "It's nice to have ambition. I'm going back inside: it's getting a bit nippy out here."

Chas withdrew to rejoin Franco indoors.

"Perhaps you could give me a few tips sometime," Eden looked expectantly at Jackson.

"About what?" Jackson looked bemused.

"Running your own business," Eden replied, "I'm sure I've got the skills to tend people's gardens, but I could probably do with a few pointers on the paperwork side of running your own show."

"Sure!" Jackson replied, "I expect I've got some knowledge that might help. Actually, it is a bit cool, isn't it?" So saying, he moved indoors to rejoin Chas and Franco.

Eden and Aaron were left alone on the balcony. The thought flashed through Jackson's mind that Aaron could still throw Eden overboard if he felt inclined, but he dismissed the notion.

"So, you've discovered green fingers, then," Aaron was searching for something to say to his little brother.

"Yeah," Eden looked pensive, "I hope you don't mind my asking Jackson for advice. Don't worry...I won't pounce on him or anything like that! I've got my Franco now and we're solid."

"Good," Aaron replied, "He's a top bloke your Franco. I know all about meeting someone special, someone who can literally change your life for the better. I can see that you've changed since you've been with him."

"Thanks, Aaron," Eden smiled, "Franco nursed me back to health and showed me the error of my ways. I owe that guy my life!"

Eden's words rang true with Aaron. Jackson had made him the happiest man on Earth and he could see that Franco had done the same for his brother and he felt that Eden was being sincere.

"No hard feelings, eh?" Eden stuck his hand out in the hopes that Aaron would shake it.

Aaron looked at Eden's hand for a moment, almost believing that Eden would take a handshake as a sign of forgiveness: even capitulation. But, he could see no harm in the gesture and he gripped Eden's hand in his own.

"No hard feelings," Aaron confirmed.

Jackson, Franco and Chas saw the handshake between the brothers through the glass and they all smiled. They were all given hope that, one day, Aaron and Eden would see eye to eye. It was a small start, but there was always the chance that, eventually, they could become brothers in the true sense of the word.


End file.
